Ninjago Origin Remake
by Musiclover435
Summary: The entire origins remade but with Zane as a snow leopard hybrid. I will do all the seasons if this is successful. Zane is going to be scared of his teammates because he's a hybrid. Hybrids and not well liked by anyone. Hope Y'all enjoy! :)
1. Way of the Ninja

**This is a Zane Hybrid fanfiction. There are some really good ones but they are NOT FINISHED. So, since I usually finish my stories, I'm going to make the entire series, if this origin story is successful. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoy. **

* * *

A man in a white kimono with a long white beard and a walking stick was walking a quaint little village where both human and hybrids lived peacefully. Humans, snake hybrids, and frog hybrids were in the background were picking up vegetables from the ponds even a few dragonfly hybrids were helping out.

A man with spiky brown and a girl with short black hair were working in a blacksmith shop. The girl was polishing the swords and the man was working on a sword. "To forge the perfect weapon, you need the right metal and the right amount of heat. Cool it off and..." He put the heated sword in a bucket of water. "PRESTO!" He pulled out the sword and it was revealed to be bent in a curl. "Aww." He returned the sword to the heat. The girl laughed then said, "You made it too quickly, Kai. Be patient. If father were still here, he'd say..." He turned to his sister and said, "I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight." He turned back to the fire pit then said, "That may work for you, Nya. But I'm gonna be a better blacksmith then dad ever was."

As they were talking, the man from earlier came by and said, "Hmm. Your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down, useless in the art of stealth, all tools for a samurai..." He hit a helmet with his walking stick but the helmet didn't fall to the ground. "But nothing for a ninja." Kai smiled at the old man and said, "Ninja? You're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old man. And the shop is called For Weapons, not For Browsing." Kai walked up to the man and stared at him coldly in the face. "Either buy something or go peddle your insults somewhere else."

"Huh! Too bad, thought I'd find something special here." The man left Kai and Nya alone and Nya signaled him to show the old man what he could do. "Let me show..." Kai looked around and noticed that the old man was gone. "He was just... Forget it." Then Kai and Nya returned to what they were originally doing.

Soon, dark clouds started to cover the area. It left a feeling of unnerving. The villagers heard the sounds off approaching motorcycles. The giant truck was covered in bones and the motorcycles and truck and skeletons. "OH OH! Let me go first! Oh please! Oh please! I'm dying to go down there!" Nuckal begged in an annoying voice.** (Skeleton with the metal eyepatch)** "You nitwit! You're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai," Kruncha shouted then gestured to Samukai. **(Skeleton with the deep voice)** Kruncha then said, "With all due respect, you did say I could go first."

Samukai looked at the two skeletons then said, "Sorry, boys. This one's mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map! ATTACK!" Everyone charged to attack the mysterious intruders but Samukai scared them and the villagers in fear as they ran away or flew away in some hybrids cases. The skeletons surrounded For Weapons and Nya asked Kai as he was gearing up for a fight, "What are they?" He put on his helmet and said, "I don't know. Stay here," He told her as he walked out with his sword ready to fight the skeleton intruders. The various motorcycles and giant truck parked and the skeletons came out with weapons ready to fight.

Two skeletons approached Kai and he swung his sword at them. The skeletons used a bone sword to block his attack and Kai swung his sword once again but the skeleton bounced his head to avoid the attack. He attacked the other skeleton but then the skeleton who removed his head, his head bit Kai on his ankle. "Bite this!" He kicked the head in the sky and it went over For Weapons. Two of the skeleton clapped at Kai's kick since the head went over their shop but from behind them, Nya had a bö staff in her hand so she attacked them. Kai noticed this as he was fighting more skeletons. "I told you to stay back!"

More skeletons started to surround them as the two were fighting together. "And what? Let you have all the fun?" As the two siblings were fighting the skeletons, Nuckal and Kruncha went into For Weapons in search for the map. Nuckal put on a helmet and then Kruncha said, "You're not looking hard enough!" He shouted then he threw a helmet at him causing the helmet to fall off. "OW!" He turned to Kruncha and said angrily, "You're not looking hard enough!" The two eventually started slap fighting each other until Kruncha punched Nuckal into a phone which caused multiple things to fall including the sign on the roof which revealed the map that Samukai was searching for. "The map!"

Kai slashed at another skeleton then he came face to face with Samukai. He laughed at the sight of the skeleton. 'This will be too easy.' He thought as he readied himself until Samukai laughed and revealed that he had four arms along with four swords. "Oops..." Kai said worried as he lowered his sword and backed away slowly but Samukai wasn't going to let him escape. He started to slash at Kai with his four swords and Kai was starting to struggle. Samukai eventually disarmed him with his own swords. He kicked Kai to the ground and was ready to deliver the final blow until a golden tornado came in to save the day. "NINJA GO!" The golden tornado fought against Samukai and when it stopped. It revealed to be the old man from earlier.

"Sensei Wu?! You're spinjitzu looks rusty," Samukai told him. "Nothing like bones to sharpen its edge, Samukai." Grunting took them out of their thoughts as Kai was struggling to get up. Samukai noticed this so he threw his swords at a nearby water tower. Sensei Wu had to save Kai it fell on him. Samukai returned to his vehicle and said, "Lord Garmadon says, take the girl!"

"Lord Garmadon?" Sensei Wu says with worry in his voice. A boney hand grabbed Nya and the skeletons drove off with Nya in their grasp. "NYA!" Kai said with worry in his voice. Kai wanted to follow them but he knew that he wouldn't be able to catch up with them. "Nya..." Sensei Wu tapped Kai's helmet with his walking stick and said, "I told you... useless." Kai growled angerly at Sensei Wu then said, "You could have done something! You could have used your twistitzu or your..."

"Spinjitzu," Sensei Wu corrected. "But you did nothing. I'm going to get my sister back." Kai started to walk away but Sensei Wu said, "Where they go, a mortal cannot." This caused Kai to stop in his tracks. "That was Samukai, King of the Underworld." Kai turned around to face Sensei Wu. "And if it's true that Samukai is carrying out orders from Lord Garmadon. Then I fear things are far worse than I ever thought."

Kai walked over to Sensei Wu and asked in a confused and worried tone, "Garmadon? Underworld?! What do we have that is so important to them?! And why would they take my sister?!" Kai wanted answers and he wanted them now. Sensei Wu then said, "What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself?"

* * *

_Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitzu master using the four weapons of spinjitzu._

_The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire._

_Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all their power at once._

_When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them._

_A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld._

_Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power. He placed a guardian to protect them. _

_And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide._

* * *

"That honest man... was your father. Lord Garmadon... is the older brother." Sensei Wu then turned to Kai, who was sitting on a rock. "And I... need to find those weapons before he does." Sensei Wu walked past him just a few feet then Kai asked, "You're the younger brother? Then you came here looking for the map?"

Sensei Wu turned back to Kai then said, "No. I came for something greater... you." Sensei Wu started to walk around Kai as he said, "Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious that he has struck a deal with Samukai. If he were to collect all four weapons... even I... will not be able to stop him. But you..." He stopped in front of Kai and pointed at Kai with his walking stick. "You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it, use it, become a spinjitzu master." Kai stood up and said, "Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that but I gotta save my sister. Not get involved in your sibling rivalry." Kai started to walk away but Sensei Wu jumped on him. He laughed then said, "Clumsy mule. You are not ready to face my pinkie toe." Kai grunted as he struggled to stand up. But stopped once Sensei Wu said, "If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a spinjitzu master, will you be able to face... Lord Garmadon..."

The next day, Kai and Sensei Wu were climbing a rock side to get to Sensei Wu's home. Kai was struggling to climb up while Sensei Wu was having no problems. It took him another hour but he finally made it to the top and once he was there he asked, "How long is this training gonna be?" Sensei Wu stood up from the rock that he was peacefully sitting on and said while stroking his beard, "Patience." The doors opened to reveal an open training ground with no weapon or any training item that Kai was expecting. There was a cool bronze dragon in the center of the training grounds. As they stepped onto the training grounds, Sensei Wu told Kai, "You will be ready when you are ready and not a minute sooner."

"A monastery? You expect me to learn in a place of peace," Kai said extremely confused. "Not fight. Train," Sensei Wu told him emphasizing on the word train. "To become a true ninja, first, you must be able to see what others do not," Sensei Wu told him then he spun his walking sticks. "But there's nothing here!" Sensei Wu gently tapped a small golden statue which revealed a big red button. He pushed the button and this caused the bronze dragon statue in the center to rise up and along with many things that are used in training like training dummies, wooden beams that moved up and down and side to side and two punching bags in the center.

Kai was now in awe. "Whoa! Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai asked then he jumped on a wooden beam but soon it slowly went down. "Oh dear," Sensei Wu said with worry in his tone. It quickly shot up, knocking Kai off on the golden dragon and over onto the ground in front of the steps. Sensei Wu suddenly appeared in front of him and told him, "Finish the training course before I finish my tea." Sensei Wu put a napkin and a small blue teacup in his lap and said, "Then we'll see if you're ready." Kai just laid on the ground confused as he watched Sensei Wu finish his tea at a quick pace then he told Kai, "Today you failed." He did a flip and told him, "Tomorrow, we will try again."

"Failed?! But I didn't even start to..." The doors closed and Sensei Wu told him, "Patience."

The next day, Kai was going to attempt the training course again. He ran to the moving dummies and was able to dodge the first two but was hit by the third one and failed the training course again. "Failed."

The next day, Kai was spinning on a black shield with swords then he jumped on a training machine with moving maces but he failed once he got to the wooden training sticks. "Failed."

The next day had the same results with Kai failing with the same wooden beams from day one. "Failed."

The next day, Kai was hit with a mace and hit the nearby wall. "Oh! So failed."

The next day, Kai was actually doing it. He was getting through the training course with ease but stopped on the moving wooden beams that were moving side to side. He laughed boastfully but was hit with the training bag and he landed in front of Sensei Wu. "And... failed."

'Today is the day. I'm going to ace this dumb course today and save my sister.' Kai thought to himself as he woke up with determination. He walked outside with a face of determination on his face. The moment Sensei grabbed his napkin, Kai started the course. He could anticipate when everything was going to happen. Once he was halfway through, he noticed that Sensei Wu was almost done with his tea so he threw his wooden sword at him. Sensei Wu quickly refilled his tea but he soon noticed that Kai was nowhere to be seen. Sensei Wu shook his head once he heard Kai's voice.

"Was that one sugar or two?" Kai asked as he held out the cups filled with sugar cubes. Sensei Wu huffed and stood up then walked away. "So, am I going to learn about this spinjitzu I've been hearing so much about?" Sensei Wu stopped before closing the doors then told him, "You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow." The doors closed, leaving Kai by himself. "My advice is to get some sleep."

* * *

**Hybrid Zane is coming in the next chapter. I'm studying for my college finals right now but I was able to find some time to do this. I will do all the seasons if this does well. So, I'm going to answer a few questions. Zane is the only hybrid because he is my favorite and I feel like it. He's unique in the show so I intend to keep it that way. He will be a snow leopard hybrid because I feel like it and it fits him so well. I can't answer many questions since I don't what to reveal to much of what I have in mind but I will try to answer any questions to the best of my ability. Please let me know what you think! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	2. The Golden Weapons

**So, to answer any Hybrid questions, if a hybrid is a mammal, then they will have the tail, eyes, ears, claws, antlers, if available, and strong senses of said mammal. If they are a bug/arachnid hybrid, then they will have wings, if available, antenna, and some might have multiple eyes and arms. If they are a reptile, then they will have tails, if available, fangs, if they have them, many will have scales on their arms, legs, and face. Reptile hybrids will rarely have poison in their systems but some do and the same is with bug hybrids. If they are a frog hybrid, they will have the jumping ability of a frog. Many hybrids possess the ability of the animal they are such as cheeta=speed, frog=jump/tongue thing. Bird hybrids will have wings, claws, and many, depending on the type of bird they are, have incredible eyesight. They will also have pointed human ears. Many can make the sounds of their animal/bug/reptile/arachnid, like the roar of a lion or croak of a frog. Zane can growl and hiss like a snow leopard and he can purr, which will have for some CUTE interactions with the other ninjas. Hybrids are not well liked in Ninjago, while some have accepted them, some despise them which is why Zane fears his teammates, which will be explored further in the future. There are no fish hybrids or any underwater animal.**** I hope this answered any and all questions for hybrids in my story. **

* * *

It was late at night and three people dressed in black were seen moving in the shadows. It seemed that one of them had a tail but it was hard to see since he was moving so fast. One walked on the wooden rails above where Sensei Wu was sleeping. Kai was currently in his red striped pajamas and was brushing his teeth. 'My advice is to get some sleep.' Kai could still hear Sensei Wu's voice in his mind as he was brushing his teeth. "Oh yeah! Well, take this!" He pretended that his electric toothbrush was a sword. He began to swing it around as if he was fighting some enemies. As he was distracted, the three ninjas landed on the ground. First was a ninja holding some nunchucks, then a ninja with a tail holding shurikens but he hid his tail skillfully behind his back, then a ninja holding a scythe. Kai, after spinning around fighting a fake enemy, spotted the ninja holding the scythe.

He soon noticed that he was surrounded. "Uhhh... oops..." Kai put his toothbrush in the ninja with the shurikens mouth. He jumped up high to dodge the toothbrush which was spat into the face of the ninja with the nunchucks. The toothbrush flew high in the sky and landed in the pants of the ninja with the scythe. Kai ran on the wooden beams until he was face to face with the ninja with the shuriken. 'Are those cat eyes?' Before Kai could do or say anything, the ninja with the shurikens tried to kick him but Kai dodged the attack and laughed teasingly. He was attacked by one of the other ninjas and the two went outside. As the mysterious ninjas came outside, Kai pressed the red button that activated the monastery's training grounds.

The surprise attack on the three ninjas caused them to drop their weapons and Kai proceeded to attack them along with the others attacking him. This went on for a while until it got to a point when all four of them dogpiled each other. "STOP!" Sensei Wu shouted. They all got up and the three ninjas wearing black bowed in respect and said, "Yes, Sensei!"

Kai walked closer to him then said confused, "Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Sensei Wu nodded. "This was my final test, wasn't it..." Before Kai could even get an answer, one of the ninjas said, "Whoa, whoawhoawhoa! You never said anything about a fourth, it's always three. Three blind mice, three musketeers, three..." Before the chatty one could finish, the one with bushy eyebrows and big muscles said, "What he's trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us trained together. We're solid." Kai smirked then said, "Ha. Didn't look so solid to me."

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" The one who had cat eyes asked. 'I wonder if they're real?' Ka thought himself. Sensei Wu went closer to them then he said, "Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. but first, NINJA GO!" Sensei Wu did his spinjitzu and made all the boys change outfits and gave Kai a sword, now each was wearing a different from black, white, red, and blue. "Whoa! How'd he do that?" Kai said in wonder. Everyone looked at their new outfit in awe since they now in different colors. "Huh! Look what color I am!" The blue ninja said in awe. "Wait a minute, I'm still black," The black ninja said confused.

"Kai, master of fire. It burns bright in you," Sensei Wu said as he put his walking stick on Kai. Then he gestured to the blue ninja, "Jay is blue. Master of lightning." Jay smiled under his mask and said, "Heh. That's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing, a dabble in a touch of cooking, a little bit of poetry..." The black ninja groaned then whisper to Kai. "More like mouth of lightning." Sensei Wu then gestured to him. "Black Ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of Earth." Cole got into a fighting position with his scythe. Kai laughed a bit then Cole said, "Nice to meet you, kid. I got your back and for the record, I'm there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of." Cole took off his mask as he was talking revealing him to have black bushy hair that matched his eyebrows.

"Except for dragons and possibly dragon hybrids, which only have the tail, horns, and wings of dragons but not their firepower," The white ninja told him. "Dragons aren't from this world, Zane. I said in this world, besides, you told us that dragon hybrids are exceedingly rare," Cole told him. "White Ninja is Zane and seer with sixth sense." Zane spun around then pulled out his shurikens then made them disappear.

"I 'sense' that this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai told him. Zane did a small gasp then said, "You too have the gift as well?" Zane knew that he wasn't like him since he didn't see any wings, tails, pointed ears, or scales, or anything that indicated that he was a hybrid. Jay laughed a bit then removed his mask and told Zane, "He's just making a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about?"

"...oh... right..." Kai noticed that Zane had yet to remove his mask. "So, I've seen their faces, what about yours?" Kai asked. Zane put his hands behind his back nervously. "Remember what we talked about, Zane? You showed us and we promised to protect you," Cole told him. Now Kai was really confused. 'What could Zane be hiding that he's so afraid of?'

Zane removed his mask to reveal that he was a snow leopard hybrid. He had blue cat-like eyes, snow leopard ears that seemed to twitch every now and then, he had fangs in his mouth with his top fangs sticking out, he even has claws that seemed to be sticking out of his gloves, and now, Kai noticed his tail. It was twitching slightly like a normal cat's tail but it was a snow leopard's tail. "Huh. Never seen a snow leopard hybrid before. We got a lot of frog, snake, and dragonfly hybrids back in my home but I've never seen a snow leopard hybrid before. Zane breathed a sigh of relief. Kai wasn't a hybrid hater. "Yes, snow leopards like myself are not seen out here. We prefer the cold but we can tolerate the warm weather," Zane told him.

"Pay attention!" The four ninjas stood at attention and stared at Sensei Wu. "You four are the chosen ones, who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon," Sensei Wu told them. Kai then pointed his sword at Sensei Wu and said, "But what about my sister?!" Jay gasped then said, "We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Kai looked at Jay annoyed. 'No one is going to touch my sister. I just want to save her then go home.'

"Jay..." Cole said with emphasis. "I... I just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?" Jay asked hoping that it was but Kai just told him, "Back off."

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time, we must go to the first weapon." Cole walked forward a bit then said, "Hold on a minute! You said that you were going to teach us spinjitzu." Sensei Wu then told them as he pointed to all of them with his walking stick, "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you but it will only be unlocked with the key is ready to be found... COME! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage." Sensei Wu then left them along.

"Now we have to find a key?" Jay asked confused. "Yeah, I'm feeling like he's taking us for a ride," Cole told him. Kai walked forward and said with a determined face and voice, "Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up." Kai put on his mask, then left Zane, Cole, and Jay.

The next day, the four ninjas were dragging Sensei Wu on a horse-drawn carriage with Cole in the front, and Jay, Kai, and Zane were behind him. "_Sign me up! _Way to go, spark plug," Jay complained. Zane, who had wrapped his tail around his waist said, "I sense that this is some strange form of team building." Cole then said, "Just keep pulling! We have a long way to go." Kai decided that this would make for good conversation so he could learn where the others came from. "So, where did Sensei find you three."

"Let's just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we would ever be seen together. I was testing my limits." Cole told him.

* * *

A few months back, before Sensei Wu found him, Cole, along with some other rock climbers and a few goat and deer hybrids were climbing up a mountain. The goat and deer hybrids were extremely impressed that Cole was able to climb the mountain fast were they were able to. Once he reached the top, he was surprised to see Sensei Wu drinking tea.

* * *

"I was testing my invention," Jay told him.

* * *

Jay was about to test out a pair of wings that he built with the help from other bird and bat hybrids. He was by himself on a rooftop and then he jumped off. The wings were working well until Jay crashed through a billboard. Sensei Wu was just sitting there drinking tea and he even offered Jay a cup.

* * *

Zane hesitated a bit then he said, "And I was... was testing myself." Since he had little to no money, he normally had to resort to stealing. Zane was currently hiding in a small fort in the snow that was unnoticeable to the human eye. Hybrid haters were searching for hybrids in the forest he lived in. He had to stay as quiet as possible and once he didn't smell or hear the hybrid haters, he got out of his snow fort. He breathed a sigh of relief but gasped in fear once he saw Sensei Wu peacefully sitting on a rock, drinking his tea, just a few feet away from him.

* * *

"You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would..." Kai said but Sensei Wu then said, "Shh... Stop!"

Sensei Wu and the ninja have finally arrived at the Caves of Despair. Sensei Wu started to talk to them as they were all crawling on the ground as quietly as possible. "The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power..." Sensei Wu started then Jay interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for us mortals. Alright, guys. Let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?" Jay asked. "Sure do. First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then..." Cole now noticed that Kai was missing. "...where's Kai?" The Ninja looked for Kai, then they found him already on the ground sneaking around the skeleton. Jay sighed then said, "Let's go."

Cole, Jay, and Zane then started to follow Kai, who was searching Samukai and the map. The three Ninja snuck around making sure to follow Kai through every step until they found a crate that they could hide under. They hid under it and Cole whispered to Zane, "Zane, can you use your sense of smell and hearing to find Kai and detect any of these skeleton warriors?" Zane nodded as he wrapped his tail around his waist once more.

They began to sneak around and were almost caught after running into a giant boulder. A skeleton turned around but before he could do anything, a rock hit him in the foot. This gave them the opportunity to sneak around once more. When a skeleton noticed Kai, the other three attack him in order to not alert the other skeleton warrior to their presence.

Kai then noticed Samukai and he was holding the map. "The map!" At a conveyer belt, as the Skeleton Army is collecting rocks, Nuckal notices something he considers important while Cole, Jay, and Zane ride the conveyer belt unnoticed by anyone. "Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something!" Nuckal said with excitement in his voice. Annoyed, Kruncha said, "That's another rock, you bonehead!" But Nuckal was insistent that it was important, "But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like." He bites the rock and shrieks in agony as he loses a tooth. Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment.

As this is going on, Kai gets closer to the map while the others follow him using other routes and eventually caught up with him. Once they got on the roof, Zane unwrapped his tail from his waist and Jay slapped Kai on the head, then asked in a whispered annoyed tone, "What's the matter with you?" Kai shushed Jay. They watched from the roof, Samukai laughed as he studied the map then he left it on his base on a table. Jay then noticed something about the map. "It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot."

"The Golden Weapon is near," Zane told them as he tied some rope around one of his shurikens and grabbed the map without Samukai noticing. They studied the map quickly then Kai said, "There's no time to waste." Kai then left the others to get the Scythe of Quakes. Jay then said annoyed, "What is it with that guy? Always in a rush."

Kai snuck in the cave without being noticed then he tried to push a boulder out of the way by himself. The others arrived about a minute later. Cole then told him, "Hey! Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team." Kai rolled his eyes then said, "Yeah, whatever." The four Ninja worked together to push the boulder. Once they moved it, they entered the cave and saw the Scythe of Quakes in the mouth of a rock dragon.

In excitement, Jay said, "Wow! That is so cool!" 'Cool' echoed across the cave which alerted the Skeleton Army while Cole told him after getting the scythe. "Not so loud." Jay then said nonchalantly. "Come on. Don't be paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves." Cole then wrapped the scythe in a cloth that Sensei Wu gave them and then he told Jay, "Zip it, okay?" As they were leaving, Cole threw the scythe to Kai. "Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." As they were leaving, they failed to notice the dragon was beginning to move. Zane's ears twitched at the sounds of the movement but shrugged it off as the skeleton army searching for the Scythe of Quakes.

"All right, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner," Cole told them as he was leading them out but soon he came face to face with Samukai and his skeleton army. Samukai got his four swords out and the others got their weapons out and began to fight the skeleton army. They had to hit every oncoming skeleton. Zane then shouted at Kai, "Kai, throw it here!" Zane caught the scythe then threw it again before being tackled by some skeletons. "Going long!" Cole shouted as kicked and punched skeletons out of the way then caught the scythe.

"There's too many of them!" Kai shouted. "Let me handle this!" Jay told him then he started to fight the skeletons and soon noticed that the skeletons were just like the training course. "Hey, guys! It's just like the training course!" Jay jumped and kicked each skeleton as if he was in the training course. "Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" Jay then did spinjitzu but it was blue with lightning. "Spinjitzu! Jay! What's the key?!" Kai asked a bit surprised.

"I'm just going through the motions! This is what Sensei meant when he said we already know it," Jay told them. Kai then went through the motions of the training course, "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" Kai then performed spinjitzu.

Kruncha then misinterpreted what Kai was talking about and laughed at Nuckal. "Ha! He just called you a dummy!" Nuckal then told him, "No, he called you a dummy!" Then they noticed an ice spinjitzu and ran away from it in fear. "I sense you do not stand a chance," Zane told them. He was also grateful that he didn't trip on his tail. Samukai had a look of fear in his eyes and told his army, "Retreat!" Every skeleton then ran off in fear with the ninja behind them doing their spinjitzu. They soon stopped and Cole said, "HA! Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies." Cole then kissed his biceps and Kai and Jay just looked at him unimpressed. Zane sniffed the air and he smelled some odd. 'What is that?'

"Good thing they didn't see the merchandise in the back," Cole said then he turned around and was shocked to see what was behind. "Alright!" Kai said triumphantly as he and Jay high-five each other. "Hold on, my comrades. I smell something odd and it's not a rock or a skeleton."

"Guys..." Cole said as he started to back away slowly. "And didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?" Zane asked. Everyone then turned around and saw the Earth dragon. "Oh... that must have been what I smelled just seconds ago. "Is... that... a... that's not what I think it is. Is it?" Cole asked nervously. "You mean a dragon?" Jay told him. "That sure looks like a dragon," Kai told them. "I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one."

The dragon prepared his attack then shot sand at the ninja and they dodged it. The ninja then ran away from the dragon as it shot another sand attack at them. "I thought dragons weren't from this world," Cole said confused. Without hesitating, Kai unwrapped the Scythe of Quakes with one idea in mind. "No no, Kai, bad idea! Sensei told us not to!" Jay pleaded with him while putting his hand on his shoulder. "Then you better keep your mouth shut," Kai told him then he ran forward. "KAI DON'T!" Cole shouted but it was too late. Kai used the Scythe of Quakes. The Earth Dragon collapsed and the ninja used this opportunity to escape. "We gotta escape!" Kai told them. They ran around searching for a way out until the ceiling opened. "We'll use spinjitzu!" Cole told them. The Earth Dragon rushed at the but the Ninja were able to escape through the cracked ceiling using their spinjitzu.

They made it to the surface and they were cheering in triumphant at their success. "That was so awesome!" Cole told them. "Yes! We are unbelievable!" Kai said in triumphant. "We are the best!" Zane said happily. "Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"!" Jay said in pure happiness but Sensei Wu was not happy with the ninja at all. "ENOUGH!"

The four Ninja paused and turned to Sensei Wu. "I told you not to use the scythe!" Jay pointed at Kai then said, "He did it!" Kai in surprise said, "What?"

"I warned him, Sensei," Cole told him. "Using it was my only option," Kai reasoned. "And what makes you think that you are more important than the team, huh? HUH?!" Kai got defensive then said, "They took my sister, remember?"

"There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right," Sensei Wu told him then he along with the other ninja left and Kai followed them. He felt bad for endangering the others even though he wants to save his sister.

* * *

Deep in the Underworld, Samukai begged Lord Garmadon for forgiveness. "Master, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe."

"Good," Lord Garmadon said much to Samukai's surprise. "Then my brother was there." Samukai then said, "If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the..." But Lord Garmadon interrupted him. "No. Let them think they're winning." Now Samukai was confused. "But... I... do not understand," He said confused. "Everything is going to plan." Lord Garmadon laughed evilly as Samukai complied with what Lord Garmadon told him.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I figured that Y'all deserved to see hybrid Zane but it will be a while before my next update. Hope Y'all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget ro fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	3. King Of Shadows

**I want to mention that normal animals do exist in Ninjago along with hybrids. **

* * *

The Ninja were currently on their way to the Shurikens of Ice. Cole was steering the ship with Sensei Wu leading to way through the glaciers. To pass the time, Jay was trying to play, I Spy. "I spy something... white." Cole huffed annoyed then told him, "Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy." The boat then stumbled slightly since Cole wasn't paying attention to steering the boat then he resumed to steering. Jay groaned then said, "I spy something broken."

Zane and Kai were on the deck while Sensei Wu was on the edge guiding them all. While trying to keep himself warm, Kai rubbed his hands together. Zane was actually quite comfortable. It was one of the benefits of being a snow leopard hybrid. "If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't he steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles," Kai said worriedly. "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own," Zane told him as he looked at Sensei.

"So... what's it like being a hybrid?" Kai asked trying to make conversation and hoping that he didn't offend Zane. "Hmm..." Zane thought to himself for a moment. "I don't mean to offend you, Zane. I'm just curious." Zane shook his head. "It's not a problem, Kai. Cole and Jay asked me the same question when they first met me. It's hard to describe since I have never been fully human." Kai nodded. "But it has its highs and lows. Having a keen sense of smell and sight helps when I get lost or when I'm trying to find someone but at the same time, I can smell a skunk's spray from several miles away both a normal skunk and a skunk hybrid and loud noises bother me greatly. Having a tail is useful as well but I have to be careful with my claws," Zane told him honestly. Being a hybrid was hard for him since his kind was not always well liked. Kai nodded silently again. He was used to hybrids and wasn't bothered by them but he had seen people be cruel to them. He also figured that Zane might have been uncomfortable talking about it.

"The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined." Sensei Wu jumped off the edge of the boat and jumped around doing small moves while he shouted, "Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!"

"Uh... what happens when all of them are combined?" Jay asked once he stood by Zane and Kai on the deck. "The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing," Sensei Wu told them as he took a cup of tea out of nowhere. Kai then tried to attempt the Tornado of Creation on his own but Sensei Wu told him, "No, Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences. Right..." Kai said not 100% believing Sensei Wu's words. Suddenly, the boat crashed into an icy land and the ice for all three sails. "Uh... wasn't me," Cole told them. "Did I do that?" Kai asked hoping that wasn't his fault. "No. We are here," Sensei Wu told them.

The four ninja walked through the ice cavern to get to the Shuriken of Ice and the saw many frozen skeletons. "Whoa... looks like someone's already been here," Cole said knowing who already came here. After another few minutes, they found the Shurikens of Ice. "The shurikens!" Zane shouted as he pointed to the floating shurikens that were under the Ice Dragon. Zane jumped up to grab the shurikens but he got frozen in the process and a fourth of his tail was sticking out. It twitched slight but Zane was completely frozen.

The Ice Dragon became unfrozen in the process so the other ninja grabbed Zane and quickly ran out with him and used him as a sled to get down the mountain faster but they also made sure to protect his tail since it was sticking out. Jay learned the hard way when he accidentally stepped on his tail. They were able to escape but they crashed into a dead end with unfroze Zane in the process. "Ow..." Sensei Wu pulled out the map and Jay pointed out that the next place on the map, which was the Nunchucks of Lightning.

* * *

They quickly arrived at the Floating Ruins. They were about to climb the chains when Zane smelled the skeleton army. He looked over the edge and saw them. "We are being followed!" Zane told them. "Let's go!" The Ninja quickly climbed the chains to get to the Nunchucks of Lightning. Jay arrived at the top and saw the nunchucks. "All right!" Jay grabbed the nunchucks and showed them to his friends triumphantly but in a flash of lightning. The Lightning Dragon appeared ready to defend the weapon. Jay instinctively jumped off the ruin and used the glider her invented and the others followed in pursuit. 'So this is what it is like to be a bird or a bat hybrid.' Zane thought to himself. Samukai smiled evilly as he watched the ninja escaped with the weapon. 'Everything is going according to plan.'

* * *

That night, the ninja and Sensei Wu decided to camp out in the Forest of Tranquility. They made a campfire and the ninja were celebrating since they only had one more golden weapon to get. Kai and Jay were dancing, Cole was playing the bongos, Zane was watching while bobbing his head and tail to the rhythm, and Sensei Wu was meditating. "Come on, Sensei. Join us!" Kai said happily. "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!"

"Aww, Sensei. Look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts," Jay told him hoping that what he said would motivate him. "Get up here. Show us some moves," Kai said encouragingly. Sensei Wu then stood up as he said, "Hmm, I guess I could. Now this move ie very special," Sensei Wu told them then he made a small pose. Wanting to make a joke, Zane said, "But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Everyone laughed hard at the joke Zane made and he smiled himself. Jokes weren't his specialty but he really did want to try and act human as much as he could.

Cole then continued to play the drums as Sensei Wu began his dance and song. "Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm, oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet." He grabbed his beard and just dance around. Kai and Jay laughed at Sensei Wu's dance while Cole played the drums and Zane smiled as he continued to meditate.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone fell asleep. Kai was soon awoken but a voice. "Kai... Kai..." Kai woke up and looked around. "Kai..." He looked at the voice and saw something in the shadows. "What's that?"

"I have to go..." Nya then ran away from him. "Nya! Wait up!" Kai then ran after Nya. "Slow down! Why are you running so fast?!" Kai shouted as he continued to chase after his sister. 'I don't understand why is she running away? Is it the others? I was intimated by Zane at first but he's really cool once you get to know him. Kai soon had to stop since he lost Nya. He looked around and then he shouted, "Nya! Where are you?!" He then moved some bushes and he found the Fire Temple. 'What are you doing, Nya?' Kai ran into the Fire Temple to find his sister. He pushed the doors to make them open all the way and looked around the room and all he saw was the Sword of Fire. Suddenly, Nya appeared in front of the Sword of Fire. Relieved to have finally found his sister, Kai ran towards her. "Nya!"

"Don't worry..." Nya soon changed into the shadow of Lord Garmadon. "I'm right here, brother." Lord Garmadon laughed evilly knowing that he planned worked. "Garmadon." Kai tried to grab his sword but then he realized that he didn't bring it. "Forgot something?" Lord Garmadon teased. Kai slowly started to back away as he said, "You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld." Kai knew that if he could get his friends then he could save his sister and stop Lord Garmadon. "And that is why you're going to remove the Sword of Fire for me," Lord Garmadon told him.

"I don't think so," Kai told him. 'If Garmadon thinks I'm going to do something for him then he's crazy.' Lord Garmadon smiled evilly in his mind. "Are you sure about that?" He disappeared then the real Nya dropped and she was chained above a pool of lava that was behind the Sword of Fire. "KAI!" Nya shouted with fear in her voice. "Nya!" Kai was about to run towards his sister but he stopped once he heard Lord Garmadon's voice. "If you don't remove the sword, how else will you cut the chains to save your precious little sister?"

"You know it's a trap. I can free... myself." Nya tried to free herself from the chains but she struggled greatly. "Okay, that's tight." Nya was soon dropped closer to the lava. She screamed in fear as she was dropped closer to the lava. "Nya!" Kai ran towards the sword but stopped once he heard Lord Garmadon tease, "Tick tock. Tick Tock." He stopped then meditated for a minute. 'I can do this. Use Spinjitzu!'

He jumped from rock to rock like a ninja then he grabbed the Sword of Fire and used Spinjitzu to save Nya. "NINJA GO!" Lord Garmadon laughed evilly as the two landed in a corner of the Fire Temple. "Stay close," Kai told Nya after he helped her up then the two started to leave. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Nya said fearfully. She was just glad to be back with Kai. They encountered Lord Garmadon again then Kai told him, "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

"Even shadows have their uses." Suddenly, a shadow version of Kai appeared in front of Kai and Nya. "Kai, look out!" Nya shouted as she pointed at the Shadow Kai. "Stay back, Nya." Nya hid behind a nearby rock then said a bit confused, "Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind." Kai tried to attack his own shadow but it wasn't working. His shadow could attack him easily though. The Shadow Kai kicked him hard towards Nya. "That's not fair!" Nya shouted. "Oh, am I being too hard?" Lord Garmadon asked as he made more Shadow Kai's.

Kai got up and with a determined look on his face, he fought the Shadow Kai's but again, no attack landed. He tried to attack three of them but once he got to the center, the Shadow Kai's started to attack him. Nya covered her face since she was scared for Kai. Then one of the Shadow Kai's punched Kai hard enough to knock him down and he dropped the Sword of Fire. One of the Shadow Kai's picked up the Sword of Fire and held it up in triumphant but suddenly, Sensei Wu appear and using his own shadow, he attacked the Shadow Kai's. He used his own hands to make a giant shadow bird which caused the Shadow Kai's to run off. The Shadow Kai carrying the sword tried to run off but Sensei Wu kicked him which caused him to release the sword and Sensei Wu grabbed it. "Brother, I see you protect _one_, but what about the other _three_?" Lord Garmadon asked knowing the answer. "They're sage! Far from your grasp, Garmadon!"

"I wouldn't be so confident." Lord Garmadon then showed Kai and Sensei what was currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Cole woke up and saw a skeleton staring at him and he tried to get his scythe but it was gone with Kruncha holding it and Nuckel standing on top a hissing, growling Zane and Jay. Samukai was also holding the other Golden Weapons in his hands. "I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now." The skeleton army celebrated their victory then the vision disappeared.

Sensei Wu then told Kai and Nya, "My brother must not unite the four weapons. We must keep them apart!" As the three of them were trying to escape, Lord Garmadon shouted, "Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the Sword! You must not let them escape!" The Fire Dragon's head appeared and Sensei Wu jumped on its head as it was coming out of the lava. It roared at them angrily which made Nya scream in fear. The Fire Dragon then sealed the exit with rocks, trapping them all in the Fire Temple. "There's no way out! He's taken away all out options," Kai said. 'I failed my friends and sister. This is all my fault.'

"All but one," Sensei Wu told them then he jumped on a lone rock. "Sensei, what are you doing?!" Kai asked frantically. Sensei Wu then cut the rock with the Fire Sword causing the rock to move towards a lava waterfall. "No, you fool!" Lord Garmadon shouted. "If he is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay." Sensei Wu then sat down as if he was going to meditate. Kai looked at him worried that said, "No! It's mine. I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!" Sensei Wu didn't respond but instead, he just poured himself a cup of tea then he fell to the Underworld. "NOOOOOO!" Kai shouted as he held his hands out. He fell to his knees in despair.

"Then I will see you there, brother!" Lord Garmadon told him then he disappeared. "This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long," Kai said with fear in his voice. Nya turned around and noticed the Fire Dragon was still staring at them with anger in its eyes. "Forget Sensei. What about us?" Nya asked with fear in her voice. Kai stood up and stared at the Fire Dragon. 'What are we going to do?'

* * *

Back with the skeleton army and the other ninja, one of the skeletons was lifting the tied up ninja up a tree with Zane and Cole upside down and Jay was right side up. Zane's tail was hanging over Jay's shoulder and for Zane, it made things frustrating since he couldn't move it very much and the ninja were all still struggling to get free. Samukai was planning on taking him and his army to the Fire Temple. "TO THE FIRE TEMPLE!" Samukai shouted. The skeleton army cheered loudly then Lord Garmadon's shadow appeared on a tire in front of Samukai. "My brother has taken the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!" Then Lord Garmadon left. "Uh... change of plans. To the Underworld!"

The skeleton army cheered once again then got into the vehicles and left the remaining ninja in their same position. Cole coughed as some dust from the leaving vehicles got into his mouth. "Great. Now what?" Cole asked. "I don't know, I tried to grab a sword but I'm having trouble moving my arms," Jay told him. "I can get us out with my claws." Zane concentrated on extending his claws closest to the ropes so he couldn't hurt his friends. "Uh, Zane. Before you do that, you might wanna..." Zane then cut the ropes with his claws which sent the three ninja to the ground. "...warn us." They stand up and Zane says, "I'm sorry, my friends but we must hurry before the skeletons escape to the Underworld the Golden Weapons." The ninja ran after the fleeing skeletons to retrieve the Golden Weapons after getting their weapons.

The skeleton army was currently driving their vehicles through a trail and many of them were already crossing over to the Underworld. "Faster! We need to go faster to get to the Underworld!" Samukai told them. The Ninja eventually caught up with the remaining skeletons by jumping from tree branch to tree branch. "There they are!" Cole pointed out. "More speed! We'll never get home at this rate!" Samukai shouted. The skeleton who was driving tried to drive faster but the truck began to lose acceleration. "Uh... what's wrong?" He turned around and saw Cole pulling the chain off the vehicle.

Zane got on the vehicle and knocked off two warriors by ducking his head which allowed the tree branch to do his work for him then Jay knocked off the two remaining skeletons. "GET THEM!" Samukai demanded as he pointed two of his swords at Jay. "Ninja, Go!" Jay used his spinjitzu to knock off the warriors that tried to attack him then he used it to get to the Golden Weapons. He punched the padlock securing the weapons but that proved to be a mistake since he only hurt himself in the process. He groaned in pain then said, "Okay... that's why they make keys."

Cole was currently using his scythe to fight Kruncha and Nuckel and Jay was climbing up to get Cole's attention. "Hey, Cole..." Cole then accidentally hit Jay in the throat with the back of his scythe causing him to lose his voice. Cole knocked off Kruncha and Nuckel then checked on Jay, who was coughing to clear his throat. "Jay. Sorry. I didn't see you."

Zane approached the driver of the truck and said, "Greetings..." He was about to punch him but Samukai stepped on his tail hard, which causing Zane to yowl loudly like a cat and he used his claws to keep himself on the truck. As Zane was trying to hold on, Samukai knocked off the driver and drove the vehicle himself. He drove at full speed which was fast enough to cause all three Ninja to fall off the truck and for him to crossover to the Underworld.

They stood up and stared at the wall that was covered in flames. Jay groaned out, "We didn't stop them..." His voice was hoarse and it was obvious that it was going to be gone for a while. "You don't need to say it. I know... We lost..." Jay, Cole, and Zane just stood in the middle of nowhere and accepted their defeat.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	4. Weapons of Destiny

Sensei Wu woke up, looked around, and knew immediately where he was. "Hmm... the Underworld." Suddenly, Wu saw some skeleton warriors walking by and he hid from them. As he was hiding from them, he wrapped the Fire Sword with some cloth and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction from the skeleton warriors. 'I must find Garmadon. He will have Samukai bring the other weapons from the other ninja.'

* * *

As Sensei Wu was in the Underworld, Jay, Zane, and Cole arrived at the Fire Temple to search for him and Kai. Jay and Cole ran up to the entrance of the Fire Temple but Zane stopped just a few steps in front of the entrance. "Kai! Sensei!" Zane removed his mask, flickered his ears, and sniffed the air. "The Sword of Fire was here, as well our friends, but... I only sense loss." Jay and Cole looked at the hybrid ninja friend. "The Elemental Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. I'm afraid... the end is drawing near." It shocked Jay and Cole that Zane could sense all that, they wondered if other hybrids have the same senses that Zane had.

"Ugh... great. The one place no mortal can cross over," Cole groaned as he sat down on the steps of the Fire Temple and he and Jay took off their masks. Then a voice from inside the temple shocked everyone. "We might not be able to cross over..." The temple doors opened which revealed Kai and Nya on the Fire Dragon, who roared loudly. Cole screamed in fear and hid being one of the pillars since he was afraid of dragons. 'Incredible... I have heard stories of dragons by I never thought that I would see one.' Zane thought to himself.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to worlds and buried between them," Nya told them as Kai jumped off the dragon. "Cole just chuckled in fear then asked, "Are you insane?!" He already figured that Kai was a bit crazy but he was hoping that his sister wasn't but now he can see that family resemblance. "Once he realized we were trying to protect the Sword of Fire, he actually became quite a softie..." Kai said then he petted the dragon who put he head against him. "...knock it off..."

Even with his voice still gone, Jay asked Nya, "Do you like blue?" He coughed roughly and Nya looked at him worried and confused. "He cannot talk, but he wants to know if you like blue," Zane told her with Jay nodding in with what he said. "It's my favorite color." Jay silently pumped his fist and whispered to himself. "Yes!" Kai shocked his head in annoyance as Nya jumped off the Fire Dragon. Kai knew that he had to save Sensei Wu and he couldn't do it alone. "Nya..."

"This is goodbye... isn't it?" She asked already knowing what he was going to say. Kai nodded his head. "Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't wanna have to run the store on my own," Nya told him worried and scared for his safety. She already lost her parents, she didn't want to lose Kai as well. "I promise I won't be gone for long," He told her. "I'll keep a candle lit outside out shop until you return," Nya told him as Kai jumped back on the Fire Dragon. Soon, Jay and Zane jumped on the Fire Dragon but Cole was still afraid of him. "Uh... you guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that... thing." The Fire Dragon looked at Cole a bit annoyed but Kai just smirked and said, "You're right, Cole. But I got a way to fix that..."

* * *

The next day, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole had retrieved the Elemental Dragons that were guarding the Elemental Weapons. Each Ninja was riding their own Elemental Dragon and Cole was freaking out a bit... okay... a lot. "Easy... not so fast..." Cole said in fear as he was gripping the flag pole on the Dragon. "Whoa! This is awesome!" Jay said excitedly as he did a trick with his dragon. "Yes. This is quite fun. I have always imagined what it was like to fly like a bird or bat hybrid." Everyone but Cole was yelling in excitement then he asked, "So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?"

"I think we're about to find out..." Suddenly, the dragons increased their speed as the started to descend closer to the ground. Soon they did their own version of spinjitzu. It seemed that the dragons were going to crash into the ground but they went through a portal to the Underworld. "Is it over?" Cole asked as he opened his eyes. "Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing," Kai told him. The dragons began to dodge the stalactites and stalagmites. The Fire and Lightning dragon and the Earth and Ice dragon both went into different directions and continued to dodge stalactites and stalagmites. All four got back together eventually and they started to go faster. "They're speeding up! Hold on!" Kai told them.

The dragons came to a stop and everyone fell off the dragons but Zane, who landed on his feet with the ease of a cat. "Solid ground. We made it!" Cole said relieved. "How did you land on your feet, Zane?" Jay asked confused. "It pays to be part cat or in my case, part leopard," Zane told him. "Quiet! We need to find Sensei!" Kai whispered shouted to them. Each Ninja looked around and saw the vehicles of the skeleton army and many buildings. They stood up with Zane with was using his senses and sixth sense to find Sensei Wu. "Sensei's inside. I can smell his insense even from here," Zane told them.

Kai noticed that there was an army of skeletons waiting outside of the building Sensei Wu was in. "They're expecting us." They watch as many skeletons were pushing a cart full of waste barrows appeared and Kruncha and Nuckal were inspecting each one so they could find any ninja. "Hold on. Nothing gets through without inspection."

"NINJA SEARCH!" Nuckal jumped into the cart and removed everything inside in order to find any ninja. He returned to Kruncha's side and told the skeleton, "Clear pass." Kruncha sighed in annoyance and disappointment. 'How did I get stuck searching for ninja with this moron?'

Unknowingly to the skeleton army below, the ninja were climbing the stalactites to get across the ceiling without anyone noticing them. Kai paled when a rock from the stalactite that he grabbed fell to the ground below and knocked out a skeleton. When no one noticed, Kai breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness no one noticed.'

Jay jumped on another stalactite but when he looked up, it was a giant spider and it looked hungry. He tried to get the attention of the other ninja but they weren't paying attention. "Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole asked with Kai nodding in agreement but suddenly, they all noticed what they were hanging on after they began to move slightly. They screamed in fear as they let go and fell to the floor with again, Zane landing on his feet and the others landing on the stomachs.

This attracted the attention to the entire skeleton army. "Uh... if there are more than one ninja, it is ninjas or just ninja?" Nuckal asked. "I think it's just ninja," Kruncha told him. "Oh, okay. Then... NINJA!" Nuckal shouted as he pointed at the now standing. The skeleton army began to surround the four ninja and they knew that they were outnumbered.

The ninja got their weapons out and stood together back to back. "I count ten bone heads to every one of us... and I like these odds," Cole told his friends. Suddenly, the giant spiders from the ceiling came down to the floor and were ready to fight the ninja along with the skeleton army. "Uh-oh. Anyone got any bright ideas?" Kai asked now worried for their odds.

* * *

As the ninja were searching for Sensei Wu, Sensei Wu was searching for his brother, Lord Garmadon. He soon found the throne room but he found it to be empty. "Brother..." Sensei Wu gasped and he turned around and saw his brother Lord Garmadon. He took out the Sword of Fire and he slowly approached Lord Garmadon. "Brother..."

The two were about to fight but Lord Garmadon said, "Seize the sword!" Soon Sensei Wu was surrounded by eight skeleton warriors who all had weapons and wanted the Sword of Fire. "NINJA GO!" Sensei Wu used his spinjitzu to defeat all the skeleton warriors in one fell swoop. "You'll have to take it from me," Sensei Wu told Lord Garmadon as he finished his spinjitzu.

Samukai came from around the throne with the other Golden Weapons in his hands. "My pleasure..." Samukai told him. The two had a stare down and Sensei Wu nearly backed up into the lava but he luckily a rock dropped into the lava below. Samukai jumped at Sensei Wu but he jumped over Samukai. It was a battle for the Golden Weapons. Samukai and Sensei Wu seemed to be evenly matched as Lord Garmadon watched the fight between the two. "Teach him a lesson."

* * *

Back with the ninja, they were slowly being driven closer and closer to each other as the skeleton army came closing in. "Any ideas? I'm still all ears," Kai told them as he attempted to slice at the nearby skeleton warriors. Jay thought to himself for a moment then he remembered something Sensei Wu said earlier. "Tornado of Creation," Jay told them but no one could understand him, not even Zane. "Huh?" Kai said confused. "You feel a weird sensation?" Cole asked. Jay shook his head. "No."

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane asked also confused on what Jay had said. Once again, Jay said, "Tornado of Creation." But no one understood him. "I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation. Huh? Huh?" Kai said trying to be a bit funny. Jay groaned and shouted, finally getting his voice back. "Tornado of Creation!"

"Oh..." Cole, Kai, and Zane said now knowing what Jay was trying to say. "Welcome back," Zane told him and he patted Jay on the back with his shuriken carefully. "But it could lead to disastrous consequences," Cole said concerned. "We're about to have a disastrous consequence," Kai said as he turned back to the approaching skeleton army. "Let's do this...

Earth!" Cole started his Earth Spinjitzu. This caused some of the skeletons to back away in fear.

"Fire!" Kai shouted as he started his Fire Spinjitzu.

"Ice!" Zane shouted as he started his Ice Spinjitzu.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted as he started his Lightning Spinjitzu.

"NINJA GO!" The four ninja combined into a powerful Tornado of Creation. This sucked up all the skeletons and giant spiders. They then went across the bridge and stopped their Tornado of Creation. When they did finish, they noticed that they created a Ferris Wheel and all the skeletons were trapped inside each capsule. Nuckal, on the other hand, was happily eating some cotton candy until Kruncha knocked it out of his hand.

"Come on! We have no time to waste!" Kai told them then they all left to help Sensei Wu.

They quickly arrived at the bottom of the building where Lord Garmadon's lair was and they saw Sensei Wu and Samukai fighting. Jay, Cole, and Zane wanted to help but Kai stopped them the moment he heard a small cat-like growl from Zane and when he saw the others move in his peripheral. "No... This is Sensei's fight." So, as much to the dismay of the others, they continued to watch the fight between Sensei Wu and Samukai.

Sensei Wu activated the Sword of Fire and threw fire at Samukai but he dodged it and threw a Shuriken of Ice. Sensei Wu blocked it but the sword got frozen in the ground. Sensei Wu tried to free the sword as Samukai charged up the Nunchucks of Lightning. Sensei Wu was able to free the sword just moments before he was hit. The Ninja were watching with bated breath and worry for their sensei. Samukai then used the Scythe of Quakes which caused the pillar that the two were standing on to break into three pieces

Sensei Wu did his best to dodge attacks from Samukai but he hit Sensei Wu causing him to be flung backward and dropping the Sword of Fire near Samukai. Samukai walked towards the sword and Sensei Wu gasped at the sight of Samukai nearly picking up the sword. "Bring me the four weapons," Lord Garmadon demanded to Samukai. Once Samukai picked up the Sword of Fire and turned to Lord Garmadon and told him, "NO! You will obey me now!" Lord Garmadon just laughed as the weapons began to move in an uncontrollable manner in Samukai's hands.

Sensei Wu jumped back to his students who joined him side by side. "No one can handle all their power at once," Sensei Wu told Samukai as he started to float up. "Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?" Lord Garmadon told him. "What's happening to me?"

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even _I_ can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place!" Samukai screamed loudly as he vanished into thin air and a portal appeared which caused the weapons to fall to the ground. Lord Garmadon started to walk towards it and just before he went through it Sensei Wu said, "Father would not want you to do this, Brother."

Lord Garmadon turned around and told him as a bright light shined on all of their faces, "Father is no longer here. Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed. Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! You. You were always his favorite." Then Lord Garmadon left the Underworld, leaving Sensei to wonder when his brother will return.

Zane rubbed his eyes to regain his sight quickly but luckily he didn't stare at the bright light from the portal for very long. 'One of the negatives of being a hybrid, bright lights like that can hurt sometimes.' Sensei Wu and the Ninja jumped on the pillar where the five Golden Weapons laid waiting for their masters. "He is gone, but he will return," Sensei Wu told them. "Then we'll be ready for him," Kai told him as he and the other ninja picked up their own weapon. "And keep an eye out in case he had any more of his evil plans," Cole told him determinedly. Sensei Wu smiled then said with a bit of joy in his voice, "Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored... for now."

* * *

Back in Ignacia, the dark clouds once hanging over the village disappeared and even the humans and hybrids noticed as they were heading to work in the ponds. Nya, however, was waiting for the return of her older brother. She was watching out the window with a candle by her side waiting patiently for him. Soon, the candle went out and she immediately knew what it meant. 'Kai!'

She looked out the window and saw the Fire Dragon once again as it landed with Kai on it's back. "Kai!" Nya rushed out to greet her older brother in happy arms. The other dragons landed right beside the Fire Dragon and the others got off their perspective dragons. "My turn!" Jay said as he got off his dragon and hugged Nya. The whole town cheered for the Ninja. Zane, who had hidden his tail and his face was still covered, decided to remove his mask and reveal his tail. The hybrids cheered at the sight of a hybrid being a hero to their home. 'Maybe... showing off my features won't be so bad after all.'

"I'm so happy you're back," Nya told Kai happily. Kai smiled at her but his thoughts went back to Lord Garmadon. "For now... but's it's not over. Lord Garmadon will return." The townspeople soon got worried. They were afraid of Lord Garmadon and his return. "And we'll be ready for him," Cole told him as he and Zane approached the three. The townspeople began to cheer again.

"Yeah!" The four put their weapons together in triumphant but that proved to be fatal when they were all pushed back hard due to their strong power. "Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again," Kai told them as he stood up. "Good idea," Cole said as he stood up. "Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead," Jay suggested. "Agreed..." Everyone laughed in happiness and humor but who was a bit confused. "Was that a joke?" Kai then stared off into the distance and put on his ninja hood, ready to face any challenge ahead of him.

* * *

**Yeah! I finished! Wha-hoo! Next up, Season one of LEGO Ninjago with the Serpentine! See Y'all then, Bye!**


End file.
